The following is not an admission that anything discussed below is part of the prior art or part of the common general knowledge of a person skilled in the art.
In the entertainment industry there has been a continuing effort to provide spectators with heightened realism in the entertainment viewing experience. It may be that a spectator may be able to feel immersed in the experience when placed in an unobstructed position, in front of a large field of view.
Presentation venues that provide large screens, and that provide motion simulation are known. However, multi-axis motion simulators may tend to be either relatively small, or relatively expensive, or both. For example, published application WO/2012/039601 discloses a passenger carrier that utilizes a platform that is provided with a plurality of seats. The carrier is mounted on a lift arm, which may be used to move the platform with the seats to a desired viewing position.